Al final de todo
by Hime-Chan94
Summary: El final de la guerra a llegado, pero no todo está aclarado, y una ojiperla se encontrará con la verdad..


**Título: **Al final de todo

**Género: **Romance.

**Clasificación: **T.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna, es un final que es inventado por mi, no va con el manga.

**Fandom: **Naruto.

**Pareja: ***Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuga*

**Resumen: **El final de la guerra a llegado, pero no todo está aclarado, y una ojiperla se encontrará con la verdad..

**Disclaimer: **Naruto Shippuden ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son todos de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo este oneshoot es mio y sus personajes violados salvajemente por mi en mi mente xDD

Era el fin, ya todo había terminado, todo por lo que habíamos luchado, se había cumplido para dejar a su paso la felicidad de la victoria y ver de nuevo a todos con una sonrisa en el rostro y el amanecer pintando en el cielo, como presagio del buen tiempo que vendría.

Escuchando solo gritos, de júbilo y también de tristeza por los caídos a mi alrededor, corría a toda prisa por todos los cráteres y victimas que dejó esta batalla, solo con un motivo en mi mente, encontrar a Naruto- kun, saber si estaba bien.

Finalmente llegué a el lugar donde sucedió la lucha más grande, y por la que todos sobrevivimos, la batalla en la que participaron el antiguo equipo 7 contra el líder de Akatsuki, que al final resulto positiva para nosotros. Miré desesperadamente con mi byakugan por todos lados, inquieta por ver en que condición quedaron mis amigos y el.

Al fin, ya mas cerca, vi a Sakura- san que curaba intensamente a Sasuke- kun, que yacía tendido con una enorme mancha de sangre a su costado derecho, y un poco mas lejos, estaba Naruto- kun recostado, con una mancha de sangre en su pecho.

Mi corazón y todos mis sentidos se pararon en ese momento, sentí como mi mundo se desmoronaba y salí corriendo exigiéndome dar todas mis fuerzas para llegar junto a el.

- **¡Naruto- kun!-** grité al llegar a su lado y tomar su mano, que estaba algo helada, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y el alma me volvió al cuerpo al comprobar que su corazón latía normalmente.

- **¿Hi-hinata- chan?**- escuché que me llamaba débilmente el rubio y levanté mi rostro que estaba lleno de lágrimas.

- **Naruto- kun, ¡gra- gracias a dios que estas bien! No sabes lo mu-mucho que me preocupé al verte así, si-si tu morías yo- yo** – le decía tartamudeando entre lágrimas, las palabras solo salían de mi sin poder controlarlas, pero el me interrumpió.

**- Hinata- chan, ¿pero que estás diciendo?, yo no podría morir dattebayo, después de todo seré el nuevo hokage**- me dijo dándome una sonrisa **– y no podría dejarte aquí sin responderte**- me dijo mientras se sentaba y ponía gesto serio.

- **¿Re- responderme? ¿De qué me estás hablando, Na-naruto- kun?**- pregunté confundida.

**- De esto, dattebayo**- me dijo sonriendo y tomándome del cuello para acercar mi rostro, y sentí como nuestros labios chocaban. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, y el color de mi rostro quedó de un rojo mas fuerte que el de cualquier otra vez, por un segundo sentí que me desmayaría, pero después sentí como el comenzó a mover sus labios y cerrando mis ojos hice lo mismo, siguiendo un ritmo lento y dulce, mi mente daba vueltas y vueltas, y estaba tan feliz que de mis ojos volvieron a nacer lágrimas pero ahora de felicidad.

Enseguida él se apartó y yo seguí con mis ojos cerrados, sintiendo que si los abría despertaría de este sueño tan hermoso, pero sentí como él ponía una mano en mi mejilla y abrí los ojos, viendo que el tenia la sonrisa mas hermosa que me hayan regalado.

**- Hinata- chan, quisiera pedirte perdón**- me dijo y me sentí repentinamente mal ¿se habría arrepentido?, quise alejarme pero el me detuvo**- pedirte perdón por no haberte respondido en cuanto me dijiste tus sentimientos**- dijo y me tranquilicé, pero me ruboricé al recordar aquel momento- **me sorprendiste, y sinceramente no sabía que era lo que yo sentía, pero la forma en que me sentí al creer que habías muerto, fue algo que me hizo reaccionar dattebayo** - dijo haciendo una pausa y yo seguía lo que me decía mientras veía sorprendida como el comenzaba a sonrojarse también **- y empecé a notar que eras mas importante para mi de lo que creía, que eres una persona muy especial y-y no quiero que estés con nadie más, yo-yo a ti Hinata- chan yo- yo** – decía con dificultad.

Entonces lo paré con un pequeño beso en los labios haciendo que ahora que el se sorprendiera y me separé rápidamente quedando un poco cerca de su rostro.

- **Es- es suficiente, Naruto- kun, te entiendo, no- no tienes por qué esforzarte tanto, ya me has hecho la persona mas feliz con decirme todo esto, yo- yo te amo Naruto- kun**- dije mirándolo a los ojos-

El me abrazó, quedando nuestras cabezas en nuestros hombros. – **Hinata- chan, ¿quieres ser mi novia?**- me dijo en el oído haciéndome llorar de nuevo, nos separó para ponernos de frente.

**- Si, Naruto- kun**- dije y el limpió con sus besos mis lágrimas para llegar a mis labios y besarnos de nuevo, pero escuchamos como alguien se aclaraba la garganta cerca de nosotros y nos separamos repentinamente.

- **Dobe, hasta que al fin te diste cuenta**- dijo Sasuke- kun con una media sonrisa mientras venía recargado en Sakura- san.

**- Teme,¿ porque hasta que al fin? ¡Ya los demás sabían!-** dijo Naruto- kun con sorpresa, y yo atiné a ruborizarme.

**- Naruto baka olvídalo**- dijo Sakura- san mientras le salía una gotita en la cabeza **– Oh y Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿no estás herida?**- dijo ya volteando hacia mi.

- **No, Sakura- san yo estoy bien, no- no te preocupes**- dije con vergüenza ya que aun me encontraba abrazada a Naruto- kun.

- **Mo, que bien Hinata- chan, no te habia preguntado ni eso jeje**- dijo Naruto- kun rascándose la cabeza **- ¡ Oi teme no te moriste!**- dijo ahora el rubio cayendo en cuenta y apuntándolo.

- **Usurakontachi, si me hubiera muerto no estaría aquí** - dijo con una ceja levantada- **además algo como eso no me mataría**- dijo ahora con altanería.

- **Teme baka, ni casi muriendo dejas tu orgullo**- respondió molesto el ojiazul

**- Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?**- dijo Kakashi- sensei llegando con una sonrisa pícara que hizo que me sonrojara al extremo - **estoy orgulloso de ti, Naruto**- dijo haciendo que ahora ambos quedáramos del color de la grana.

- **Jeje, gracias Kakashi- sensei**- dijo ahora el rubio volteando hacia otro lado.

- **Si, pero ahora parece que tendré que tener una de esas platicas de padre a hijo contigo**- dijo el peligris con gesto pensativo y continuó hablando- **primero que nada, nada de hacer cosas del Icha icha Paradise sin protección**- comenzó a recitar Kakashi- sensei, Naruto- kun hizo una cara indescifrable y se paró a querer callar a su sensei, pero yo ya llegando a mi extremo de vergüenza, caí hacia atrás desmayándome, escuchando un grito de "Hinata- chan" por parte de mi nuevo novio, y con la alegría en mi mente de un futuro mejor para todos, en el que en mi camino del ninja ya no estaría sola, sino junto a la persona que amo, caí en la inconciencia.

**Reviews? Tomatazos? Cartas de amenaza? **

**Jeje espero que les haya gustado y no me haya pasado mucho con el drama, tenia ganas de hacer algo con esta parejita tan linda, digamos que este oneshoot es un pre- Rutina xD osea antes del otro Sasusaku que tengo :P**

**Gracias por pasarse a leer y se agradecen los comentarios.**

**Hasta pronto ;)**


End file.
